Mislead Course
is the twenty-first episode of Kamen Rider Fourze. Synopsis With Sonoda still absent from the school Gentaro's class gets a new homeroom teacher who is far more interested in Kickboxing than teaching. Plot After blaming Gentaro for breaking the fire alarm, Ohsugi reveals that he is still in the dumps about Ms. Sonoda's absence. Principal Hayami arrives with a new teacher to replace the now retired Ms. Sonoda: Haruka Utsugi. Though Gentaro is amazed when she almost kicks Mr. Ohsugi's head off for trying to latch onto her, Utsugi says she has no interest in befriending him. The next day, as Gentaro, Kengo, and Yuki, are interviewed by Utsugi in a career guidance session, the others find footage of a Zodiarts attack. Ryusei, Shun, Tomoko, and JK use a Horuwankov to track the Pegasus Zodiarts and find him fighting the Libra Zodiarts, who reveals the other Zodiarts is using a stolen Zodiarts Switch. Sneaking off as the others watch in confusion of what is going on, Ryusei transforms into Kamen Rider Meteor and fights the Pegasus Zodiarts while the Libra Zodiarts takes his leave. Gentaro arrives soon after and becomes Kamen Rider Fourze to join in the fray with the Claw Switch. During the fight, with Kamen Rider Meteor forced to run away to keep the others from discovering his true identity, Kamen Rider Fourze notices the Pegasus Zodiarts's fighting style is like Utsugi's. While JK takes Ryusei to the rakugo club to find out who the holder of a fan the Pegasus Zodiarts dropped is, with Yuki and Tomoko accompanying him, Gentaro finds Utsugi in a gym. Pretending to want to learn kickboxing, Gentaro gets Utsugi to use her kicks on him to test his theory. Finding JK and learning that the fan they found was with Utsugi, Gentaro believes that she is the Pegasus Zodiarts. By then, having sent Shun out to serve as bait, Miu contacts them that they have found the Zodiarts as he leads the monster to them. Intent on discovering the Pegasus Zodiarts's true identity upon its defeat, Kamen Rider Fourze battles the Pegasus Zodiarts before Kamen Rider Meteor joins the fight. Assuming Magnet States, Kamen Rider Fourze forces the Pegasus Zodiarts to flee. As Kamen Rider Meteor pursues, Kamen Rider Fourze uses both the Winch and Board Modules to latch onto the Machine Meteorstar. Though the Virgo Zodiarts arrives and conjures Dustards to hold the Kamen Riders off, Kamen Rider Fourze defeats them by using the Board and Claw Modules in combination while Kamen Rider Meteor jumps the Pegasus Zodiarts. During the fight, the Pegasus Zodiarts reveals itself to be Utsugi as she kicks the Kamen Rider while his guard is down. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Claw, N Magnet **Cross - N/A **Triangle - Board **Square - Radar, S Magnet, Winch *'States Used:' **Base States, Magnet States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * Man at Kick Boxing Gym: * Coach: * Kung-fu Woman : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 49, . *The opening sequence is updated to include Magnet States following its debut in the previous episode. The shot of Gentaro holding the Fire Switch is replaced by a new one of him holding the two Magnet Switches. *When Gentaro's pompadour is mussed by the wind from Haruka's kick, it resembles the messier pomp styling he had during his cameo in The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals. *When Gentaro uses the Claw Switch, he proclaims "Seiya", a phrase his predecessor (who is armed with Tora Arms) said often. *First time for Fourze using the Claw and Board Modules. *First appearance of Natsuji Kijima. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Mislead Course, True Self Dismissal, Swan Alliance and Hero's Desire. DSTD08716-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 6, DVD cover BSTD08716-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 6, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢進・路・誤・導｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢進・路・誤・導｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze